For an understanding of the present invention it is instructional to consider the mechanics of a stringed instrument. The pitch of a sound is changed by either shortening or lengthening a string so as to change the frequency of its vibration when struck. When a string is depressed between the frets of an instrument, the string is effectively shortened when it contacts the fret nearest the point of the strike. A string is depressed either by finger pressure or a mechanical device often covered with a soft material such as a rubber or rubber like material. Some of the tone of the vibrating string is absorbed by the contacting surface and thereby not totally transferred to the rest of the instrument. Additionally, as the depressed string is, in effect, pulled over the fret, the string is slightly stretched, requiring a re-tensioning of the string for the proper intonation.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of this invention, the benefits of the invention are achieved and perform the benefits of a 5th string banjo Capo without modifying the banjo neck with undesirable mounting holes and without creating an obstructive fixed installation as is the case with other traditional methods. This is especially important for older vintage instruments where the wood that creates the neck may be dry and brittle and prone to splitting if drilled with holes to install a Capo of traditional design. The new invention can be inserted or removed without the need for any damaging or obstructing modifications to the banjo.
A string length attenuating Capo is desirable on the 5th banjo string to make that string more like part of the musical chord when the other 4 strings employ a Capo. The traditional Capo method is to lower the string to a point below the height of the nearest fret and thereby reducing its length and thereby increasing its pitch. The two traditional Capo methods, particularly on a banjo, lower the string to contact the fret either by use of an “L” shaped railroad spike that is inverted and then inserted into holes drilled into fret board. The underside of the inverted “L” shape is situated below the top surface of the fret. The instrument string is stretched to engage the hook thereby pulling the string in contact with the fret effectively reducing its length and thereby increasing its pitch. It is well known that stretching the string to the position under the “L” shape adds tension to the string, significant enough, to cause the pitch to become more musically “sharp” and therefore requires a retuning of the string when this arrangement is used. It is also well known that the railroad spikes in this design potentially damage the string and potentially, loosen over time and therefore do not consistently create the resonant tone desired by the user. The other traditional method utilizes a clamping method that, in the case of the banjo, is mounted to the side of the banjo neck using screws inserted into drilled holes. It is well known that for proper performance, this installation requires accurate placement of the apparatus on the banjo.
Additionally, this clamping method may include a relatively soft material such as rubber on the clamping surface so as not to damage the instrument fret board when the metal string is clamped against the softer wood fret board. This rubber surface has a deleterious effect of absorbing some of the string vibration thereby dampening the resonant tone of the vibrating string. Alternatively, this method may use a metal clamping surface which, when over tightened, may depress the string strongly into contact with the wooden banjo neck, causing damage to the neck. Both methods stretch the string over the fret which adds tension to the string, significant enough, to cause the pitch to become more musically “sharp” and therefore requires a retuning of the string. There is a third but less traditional capo method that effectively shortens the string by clamping a metallic device directly to the string by pinching the string within the device and securing it with a bolt applied directly on the string. It is well known that this method potentially can damage the string but more significantly, as it is not secured to the instrument, it does not adequately transfer the string vibration to the rest of the instrument and the resonant tone is muted.
The object of the present invention is fourfold, (1) to improve the resonant tone of the capo attenuated vibrating string by providing a rigid mechanism that in effect raises the fret with a device that can be easily inserted between the fret and string thus reducing its length without increasing its pitch. This inserted string elevating mechanism does not therefore require the clamping action of a vibration dampening and pitch altering surface. Nor does it require the “hooking” action of a pitch altering “L” shaped device, thus reducing the need for retuning the string with each use or change of position. (2) the invention enhances the resonant tone by providing an adjustable mechanism that increases perpendicular tension on the string for a more efficient transfer of string vibration to the rest of the instrument, (3) the invention does not require any drilling of holes into the instrument and (4) the invention is easy to insert and remove and therefore does not hinder the hand movement of the musician when it is not needed.
It is an object of the present invention to address or at least ameliorate some of the above disadvantages or provide a useful alternative.
Notes
The term “comprising” (and grammatical variations thereof) is used in this specification in the inclusive sense of “having” or “including”, and not in the exclusive sense of “consisting only of”.
The above discussion of the prior art in the Background of the invention, is not an admission that any information discussed therein is citable prior art or part of the common general knowledge of persons skilled in the art in any country.